Stronger than Death
by FutureSlayer
Summary: 50 years after Jamie's death, Landon is finally reunited with the love of his life. Please R/R


Title: Stronger than Death  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Rating: G  
Feedback: Please!!  
Distribution: Ask and its yours....to post that is! :)  
Disclaimer: A Walk to Remember is not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!! :)  
Summery: 50 years after Jamie's death, Landon is finally reunited with the love of his life. Please R/R!!  
~~~~  
  
Landon pulled up to his childhood home in his mother's old car. She had passed away some time ago, and willed the car and house to her only son, allowing Landon to move back to Beaufort. Landon was now 68 years old, and still thought about Jamie from sunrise to sunset.  
  
Turning the key in the lock, he entered his house, and put his briefcase down by the door. He had just came home from his last day of work, finally deciding to call it quits. After graduating from medical school he became a doctor, treating Leukemia.  
  
It was the hardest and the easiest job, knowing Jamie would be proud that he was helping others with her illness, yet also having to be reminded of the fact she was gone. He still loved her more than anything he had ever loved in his entire life. He still knew their love was stronger than death. He still hoped he'd be with her again someday.  
  
Landon walked into his bedroom and glanced at the telescope on the balcony he had built after she died. Jamie had insisted on him having it before the cancer had taken her. Sighing, Landon took off his jacket, changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed.  
~~~~  
  
Heaven had been more wonderful that she could imagine. She didn't know what she had expected, but she hadn't expected to feel so alive. Fields of beautiful, shinny, green grass seemed to stretch out forever, with the occasional tree for shade. It was like all of the earth's beautys had been thrown together for her and her only, even though there were other believers there. Time ment nothing, yet someone could spend their whole day lounging about. It was perfect.  
  
But nothing compared to being with the Lord. Being able to walk by His side like she had waited for and dreamed of her whole life was the best part. She still missed Landon, more than she could bare. And occasionally she would check in on him, to make sure that he was still living.   
  
And boy he was! She had never been prouder. And when she had caught the conversation between her love and her father 4 years after her death, she had been giddy for longer than she could remember. He got into medical school. She still wished that she could be with him, and she would trade all the joys of heaven to be allowed to actually talk with him, be held by him, just one more time.  
  
She knew this was how the Lord intended it to be, and she had no doubt that he would be here one day. And when that day came, she would finally be at peace. Jamie sighed and hugged her bible close, falling asleep under a Orange tree.  
~~~~  
  
When Landon awoke he could tell something was differant. It felt like she was right there with him, sleeping next to him. But he was just in his room, alone. He shook his head and climbed out of bed, strolling to the bathroom.  
  
Sighing, Landon cleared his plate and left it in the sink. Three hours and a breakfest since he had woken up and he *still* felt like something was off. He couldn't tell if he liked the feeling or not.  
  
An hour later he was in the backyard reading when it hit him. He definitly liked this feeling. He felt closer to Jamie than ever, and he finally knew why. There was no other explination. She had been here. He knew it. She had checked in. He knew it was crazy but also knew he was right. Because he remembered something.  
  
Racing up to his bedroom Landon glanced out the french doors and onto the balcony, and grinned wide. Walking over to the telescope his suspiscions were confirmed, it was moved slightly, and was pointing to the exact spot where her star would have been, had it been night, the star he had named for her.   
  
"I love you Jamie" he whispered, and was rewarded by a slight brezze. When Landon went to bed that night, he never knew that it would be the last time he would close his eyes.  
~~~~  
  
"What the...." Landon looked around at the wonder he was seeing. Where was he? Last night he had went to bed in his house, in his room, falling asleep while staring at her telescope. And now....and now he didn't know what to think. Than he felt it. The wind.  
  
Someone came up behind him, and wrapped their small arms around his chest, laying their head on his shoulder. Jamie.  
  
He spun around in uter shock. There she stood in all her glory, grinning like the angel she was. She looked heavenly. Her hair was curled slightly like it was in the play, and she wore a shimmery white dress even similar to her outfit that same night, the night he finally realized what he'd been missing. It couldn't be...  
  
"I missed you" Jamie told him, the smile never leaving her face  
  
"Jamie? Is this really happining?" Landon asked. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be allowed to be here.  
  
"Yes, your in heaven, with me" Jamie replied.  
  
"Were you there? At my house last night. I know you were...something was differant...I could feel you.." Landon could barley speak.  
  
"I was. I wanted you to know, so I moved the telescope towards our star. I wanted to tell you it was your time. To come be with me" Jame explained.  
  
He broke into a grin and picked her up, spinning her around, like the night he granted her wish to be in two places at once. Her laughter was like music to his ears, she was here, with him, after all this time.  
  
"I love you" Jamie told him, and was rewarded by Landon returning the affection. *Oh Landon, we finally have eternity to spend together* Jamie thought.  
  
"I wasn't at peace till just now. I was here, but I still wasn't complete" Jamie confessed.  
  
"I know the feeling" Landon laughed.  
  
"And now we have forever" Jamie said, gently kissing him.  
  
"Forever. The way it's supposed to be" Landon aggreed.  
  
Jamie laughed as Landon spun her around once more, and the angel's smiled down on them.  
  
END  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I love AWTR, and this was my first fic dedicated to it. Not sure if it sucked or not so please review me and tell me how it was!! Thanks for reading! --FS 


End file.
